Choi Bounge
Choi Bounge (Hangul: 최번개, Hanja: 崔 -, Japanese: チョイ・ボンゲ Choi Bonge) is one of the original members of the Korean Team, along with Chang Koehan and Kim Kaphwan in The King of Fighters series. In Korean, 'Bounge' (more appropriately spelled and pronounced as 'Bungeh') means 'lightning', which suits Choi's "electric" and non-stop nature. He is one of the many fighters in the series who fights with a weapon; his weapons are dual leather-gloved claws. His original costume was changed at the last minute to avoid distinct similarities with horror film character, Freddy Krueger. He speaks with a playful theatrical accent, often ending his sentences with "-de yansu" (much like he often calls people "buddy boy" in Playmore's English localizations). He also has his own character image song, entitled Choi Bounge Ondo, which is played briefly during his entrances in The King of Fighters '98. He is voiced by Monster Maezuka. Choi is also well recognized because of his short stature compared to all the fighters, making him the shortest character, however despite their age differences, he and Bao are exactly the same height, both measureing at 153cm. Cool Choi, an alternate Striker featured in The King of Fighters 2000, is a taller and darker version of him. Story He was a late-night predator who chanced to have stalked on Kim during one of his nightly walks. After he was bested by his prey, Choi was forced by Kim to undergo his "Rehabilitation project", in hopes of using the criminal's skills not "in the name of evil." During this time, he also met and befriended fellow criminal, Chang Koehan. Since then, the two have attempted to escape from Kim's training with little success, stressed often to the point of comic relief. The situation hasn't gotten any more lenient with the arrival of Jhun Hoon, who shares Kim's overzealous passion for justice and rehabilitation. Personality Very goofy and annoying, Choi wants to be free from Kim's hands. He is sadistic, since he loves to slice stuff, especially human flesh. Although, Kim's "Rehabilitation Project" seems to be working, since Choi's lost some of the desire to kill. Powers * Super Speed - Choi is very light and fast. * Hurricane Spin - Choi can spin his body at great speeds, creating a hurricane around his body. Fighting Style Before entering Kim's project, Choi used to fight with his super speed and attacking with claws, but he has been learning Taekwondo from Kim. He has his own adaptations of Kim's moves, especially Hisshoukyaku and Hienzan. Music * Yuu - The King of Fighters 94 * The Shuddering Gong - The King of Fighters 95 * Seoul Road - The King of Fighters 96, The King of Fighters 2002 * Seoul Town - The King of Fighters 98 * The Way to Rebirth - The King of Fighters 99 * Wild Party - The King of Fighters 2000 * Nerichagi - The King of Fighters 2001 *'Soul Town ~Ver. Justice~' - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match Songs * Choi Bounge Ondo (March) - 1997 Image Song * The Song of Fighters II - Shared image song with other King of Fighters characters Sprites Category:Characters